


Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. (And The Fantabulous Peter Parker And Wanda Maximoff

by thedragonemperess



Series: Marvel Oneshots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, But what else is new?, Destruction, Mentioned Bucky Barnes, Mentioned Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Mentioned Pietro Maximoff, Phil Almost Has A Heart Attack, implied winterwidow, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonemperess/pseuds/thedragonemperess
Summary: Peter and Wanda join the Agents after an unfortunate series of events involving their parents. Loki comes to visit one day, and chaos ensues.
Series: Marvel Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179983
Kudos: 8





	Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. (And The Fantabulous Peter Parker And Wanda Maximoff

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible, but please enjoy. Also, this is Joelena. Say hi! ***(•∆•)* Hi!**

Bucky and Natasha died during the second battle with Thanos, so Peter and Wanda were all alone. In order to protect them, Fury placed them with Agent Phil Coulson and his team.

"This is Peter Parker and Wanda Maximoff, otherwise known as the Scarlet Witch and Spider-Man. They are the kids of the late Black Widow and Winter Soldier. They will be joining you on any further missions," Fury told them. "Thank you, Boss. We can take it from here."

After Fury left, the questions started coming. "How come you guys have different last names?" Sky asked. "I was raised by my aunt, and Wanda is adopted," Peter answered. "How do we know you're not spies?" May asked. "She's right. There are no records of Romanoff having kids," Grant stated. "It was forced upon the couple while they were in the Red Room, so when Agent Romanoff escaped, she went back to get her closest friend, May Yelena Parker, and her son. During Ultron, Agent Romanoff adopted Wanda and Pietro, who were Hydra at the time." Phil informed. Fitz slowly raised his hand. "Yes, Fitz?" "Who's Pietro?" "He was my twin, he died during Ultron saving Agent Barton and a little boy," Wanda answered.

***(•∆•)* A few months later.**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Simmons asked. Loki was visiting Peter and Wanda, and had and idea for a prank. "Yes, and if it's not, I'll just say I was using my sceptre." "Alright." They ran out of fuel and were parked in a field, so May brought Lola outside. They were planning for Loki to use his magic to make a duplicate of Lola, and shoot it a few times, spill some stuff on it, and maybe even scratch it. Sky was wearing a devilish grin, and their was a mischievous glint in her eyes. "We're gonna give A.C. a heart attack! Let's start," she said as she grabbed her gun and started aiming at the steering wheel. She hit it, and the horn sounded. "He's gonna be here any minute, so let's get started," Ward said. 

***(•∆•)* Ten Minutes Later**

"Hey, what was all that noise...?" Phil asked as he walked down the spiral staircase. "What happened?!" 'Lola' had a stained front seat, broken window, bullet holes in the front, and scratches on the sides. "Ahh!" Peter yelled. He was on the ceiling above 'Lola', and the yelling made him fall. The passenger seat fell backward, just for good measure. Phil ran towards her, and yelled at the rest of the team. "You guys need to explain. NOW." "It's alright, I think I can fix her," Wanda said. She used her magic, and the broken pieces flew up into the air, but the doors came off by accident. "Oops." "If you want, I can try using my magic," Loki interrupted. "Or me and Simmons could work on it in the lab," Fitz suggested. "No, its- oh my god." Coulson said. 

At this point, everyone was laughing. "This isn't funny." May chose this moment to walk in. "Yes it is." "That, that isn't Lola!" Peter yelled. He could barely manage to say it, he was laughing so hard. Loki made the duplicate disappear. "The real Lola is parked outside. Your reaction was amazing." 

"You guys were all in on this?" "Yep!" "Yeah." "Mhmm." Phil turned to point at Loki. 

"Out. Now." 


End file.
